Soul Bound
by Tessabe
Summary: Sometimes two people were just meant to meet, involves adventure, lifebonds etc.
1. Default Chapter

**I'm not sure why I seem to be making stories with verses at the beginning of chapter's now, or why I'm making stories about life bonds either, all I really know is that I seemed to be on a roll now. This poem just came to me while I was working on other stuff, and now that I've finished another story I might as well develop this. Mercedes Lackey owns the underlying concepts, I'm just borrowing it for awhile, I'm sure you've heard this before. Now on with the story. **

** Note: this story is cursed, at least I think it is I'm having so much trouble posting the thing, and no ch 3 isn't posted twice. It's actually ch 4 listed as chapter 3 and I can't change it directly, it doesn't show up when I have the editing page set up, I'm hoping this next attempt will fix it.  
**

Ch 1

And just close your eyes

This morning

And You'll dream

Dream deep and dark .......

Jade coughed in the cold rain, she hugged her robes to herself and shivered. You'd think that mage training would give a person ways to keep warm and dry, she thought to herself. Well to be honest, she knew of ways to do that, but they weren't worth the energy it demanded. She shrugged her pack back into position and grumbled to herself as the rain worked it's way into her hood.

She glanced at the trees that lined the road well, more like a path. She was starting to wonder if the villagers had decided to play a joke on her when they gave her directions for the shortcut she had been looking for. She sighed as her short boots sank into the path, mud oozing over the edges and wetting her socks.

The trees were getting larger the farther she traveled this path, finally the light grew dimmer and Jade knew she would have to find a place to camp for the night. She stopped and peered into the woods on either side of the path. Just pick one she said to herself. The left had a bit of a gap, but she thought she could fit through, putting it to action, she was able to pull herself through the gap and crawled under the brush. Once past the brush near the path it opened up and she was able to stand.

No mud, she thought to herself with a grin, a thick layer of dead leaves cushioned her feet and rustled softly as she walked. I should have done this sooner, she thought. Under the large spreading branches the rain became a soft mist, rather than the heavy rain it had been earlier. Things are looking better she thought, then she found the perfect campsite.

The land had risen and she looked ahead at a steep hill studded with large stones, she saw a grouping of three of the larger boulders, about seven feet tall and far enough apart for a small fire and her bed roll.

She swept all the leaves to the back and put her pack on top of the pile, then she walked back to the line of trees and gathered small deadwood. It was damp from the rain, but that didn't matter, she would be lighting it with magic.

* * *

Starfire sighed, he hated the rain, as a mage he could have been in the Vale warm and dry, but it was the policy of Sundance and the other elder's to put a mage in with the scout's and he had the misfortune to be picked when it rained, why couldn't it have been warm and sunny like last week he thought, sighing again.

:Do you see anything Windsong: sent.

:Not yet: he sent back, sitting down on his branch, he closed his eyes and felt for Ghyr his Hawk eagle.

One of the reasons he had been put on the list of mages slated for the scouts was his bird, many of the mages had birds that didn't do well outside the vale, but he had wanted to live up to his brother Firedance's example, so he had left the vale looking for a likely bird a couple of years ago. He had found Ghyr and convinced him to bond with him, though he still wasn't entirely sure why the bird had agreed , but he was glad to be his bondmate. Except when he had to carry him, he thought with a grin.

:Ghyr: he sent.

:Do you see anything: he asked.

:Yes, some men on the road: he said opening his mind to his bondmate so that he could see for himself.

Hmmm. He thought it didn't look good, but if they stayed on the road he would leave them be.

There were about fifteen of them most looked to be fighters, but two were better dressed and one of the two wore robes like he had seen foreign mages wear.

:Windsong:

:Yes: the other man answered.

:There are about fifteen men on the road: he said.

:Do you want me to scare them off: the other man asked.

:No, I think one of them is a mage. As long as they stick to the road, I'd leave them be: he said.

:That's no fun: Windsong said.

Starfire shook his head, at eighteen Windsong was a year older than he was, but you'd think that he was years younger the way he acted sometimes.

:We don't want them knowing we're here if they stick to the road, if this stretch of it gets the reputation of being guarded by us, we'll just get more fools thinking that we must be guarding treasure, and it'll make keeping them out of this edge of our territory that much harder: he sighed when he felt the other man's frustration.

He caught the edge of Windsong's determination to confront them anyway :Stop, they have a mage: he called out to the other, but he sensed it was too late. He stood up and followed along the branch hoping he would make it in time.

:Ghyr watch for them: he sent and felt the bird's agreement and disgust for Windsong's behavior.

Windsong watched the approaching group, this would be fun he thought to himself. This patrol had been deadly dull and he felt he deserved a little excitement. He was a little surprised it took them so long to see him, they were perhaps ten paces away when the lead man saw him standing in the middle of the path.

He stood watching them, his arms crossed over his chest, the man's reaction was everything he hoped for, he had a hard time holding the stern look on his face.

"Who are you" the man asked in trade.

"A guardian, you are very close to trespassing on our lands" he said.

The men looked at each other and muttered among themselves, he had his bird, a raven on a nearby branch ready to help if needed. One of the men, wearing a dull red robe walked through the men to the front watching him carefully. The other's shifted back out of his way and Windsong swallowed realizing the man was a mage, he felt for Starfire's mind.

:Um Starfire: he sent.

:Yes: he felt an undercurrent of dull anger and would have winced if he hadn't been facing these outsider's.

:I think they have a mage: he sent a quick mental picture of the man facing him with a slight smile on his face.

:Oh really: he felt Starfire's sarcastic reply. :And when did you realize this: the other man asked.

"And why should we care" the mages voice brought him back to the men, he saw the fighter's spreading out slowly a few slipping into the woods.

This isn't good he thought to himself "Stick to the road and we'll have no quarrel" he told the man, listening carefully to the men in the woods.

"I think not" the mage said and pulled his arm back to throw a levin bolt at him, but he was gone before the man completed his gesture and shortly the first of the guards let out a scream as Windsong took him out. Good thing they move like a herd of drunken dyheli he thought grinning at the image before he was too busy to worry about jokes.

Damn it, Starfire thought, why didn't he at least wait for me to be closer before he revealed himself. It seemed to take forever, but eventually he came to the point on the road where Windsong had confronted the men.

He watched carefully from his vantage point and marked the locations of the men. He smiled grimly as he noted that three were dead and one injured. The ones left milled around the two in the center, searching the forest wildly for Windsong. He pulled out his bow and strung it holding two arrow in his hand waiting until he could see what the men were going to do.

:Starfire: he heard Windsong's mind voice.

:Hush: he said concentrating on what the men were saying, it was hard to tell. He was no expert in the outlander tongues, though he had a good ear for languages and had gone to trade a few times with Raindance and Windtwist.

It was no use, they were just a little too far away for him to make out what they were saying.

:Where are you: he asked Windsong.

:Here: he sent Starfire an image of his location.

:We'll have to kill them now, they've shown themselves to be hostile: he sighed.

He sent the Windsong the plan he thought would work and felt the other man's agreement. They waited for the men to get uneasy and then Windsong struck from the rear, cutting two down before disappearing into the forest. Before they had much time to react two arrows spitted two more of the men and Starfire was already moving to another branch, he winced at the wave of heat from the bolt the mage sent.

Stupid and showy, he thought to himself before taking aim from another branch.

:I kill: he felt Ghyr's question.

:No, they have a mage, stand ready, but stay back: he sent.

:Alright: he felt his bondbird's agreement.

He shot again taking another man.

He heard another man scream, Windsong strikes again, the man could fight but unfortunately he didn't stop to think first.

They were down to the mage and two of the fighter's when Starfire drew aiming at the mages heart, he let it fly, but before it struck the mage got off a shot of his own and Starfire screamed in agony falling to the forest floor, he vaguely heard Ghyr's scream of rage before the darkness took him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

And you'll feel no more

Your sorrows

And your pains

Will too be gone.........

A wave of disturbance woke Jade from a deep sleep, she had been dreaming of him again. A man she had never seen, but knew well. Perhaps it's the forest she thought to herself, he appeared to fit the descriptions she had heard of the Hawkbrother's and this place looked like the forests they were said to live in.

She sat up looking out at the morning , then she felt it again. It felt like someone had let loose a crude levinbolt. Leaving her pack behind she walked as quietly as she could in the direction of the disturbance. It wasn't far and she soon heard the sound of fighting. She slowed down rounding a tree. She heard the bird's cry and stopped. A man lay on the ground, the branches that had broken his fall scattered on the leaves.

:Stay away: the voice rang loud in her head, she winced and looked at the bird standing by the man wings outspread.

:Let me help: she sent to the bird.

:No hurt Starfire: he said, warning her off.

:I've a little healing gift: she said, trying to sooth the bird. :He could die without help:.

:Not die, save Starfire:

:I'll do my best: she said easing up to the man, she ran her hands over his body and felt for injuries. She felt cracked ribs and some slight bleeding inside, she also saw blood in his hair, though he was lying face down. She felt the bird's impatience as she carefully checked his condition. She heard a nearby crashing in the woods.

:I'm going to have to move him, it's too dangerous here: she said to the bird.

He stood there nodding his head :Good, save Starfire:

This might hurt she thought to herself, she touched his mind deepening his sleep before grabbing under the arms and dragging him back towards her camp, once there she checked him quickly and went back over her trail blurring it, she didn't want the ones who hurt him to show up when she was trying to heal him. The bird launched himself and she stared in shock at the size of the bird. Then she turned back to the injured man. She hoped that her training would be enough.

Windsong heard Starfire's scream and the cry of his bird, but he was too busy with the two men he was facing to check on his partner. He fought the two men on the path, backing up to keep them from circling him, before finally seeing an opening and killing one of the two. The other man backed up and ran crashing his way through the woods. He took off in the man's wake, running silently.

Jade walked up to the man laying on her bed, she looked up to see the bird watching her from the top of the larger of the three rocks. She knelt and pulled her pack to herself, pulling out the kit the healer's had given her when she had finished her training with them. While her gift wasn't strong, magegift being her strongest gift, she saw no point in not training herself to the best of her abilities, especially if she could help another person.

She walked over to the fallen man, kneeling again by his side, it was crowded but she could still get to him, she brushed the hair from his face and froze, it was him. The man from her dreams.

"Oh" she whispered, before turning to the wound on his head, she ran her hands over his head gently, but only felt the sullen pain of his split scalp. She reached for the kit, pulling out her distilled spirits and clean pads, cleaning the wound the best she could. Then she stitched it together, before putting the final bandage over it to keep the wound clean.

She checked his ribs again,she was glad they were no worse than they had been before she had dragged him here. Jade looked at him thoughtfully, she hated to do it but she would have to cut his shirt off. She looked up at the bird .

:I need to cut his shirt off, so I can help him: she said, pulling out her knife, she waited for the bird's reply. As large as he was, he could kill her easily if he thought she was threatening the man.

:Good, help Starfire: he said, settling back to watch.

She nodded and started cutting, it was a shame his clothing was finely made, but his life was more important. Soon she had his chest bare. She winced in sympathy at the bruises darkening his ribs. As bad as it looked the bleeding worried her more, she ran her hands down his side her gift's meshing as she scanned his insides for the tear inside, once found she healed him quickly, before her strength could desert her. Without her magegift her healing gift wouldn't have been strong enough to help him, but it was an effort and she would need to rest after she was done.

Finally, she swayed in fatigue, but made sure to carefully bind his ribs before laying down next to him. She had time to cover them both with her cloak and ask the bird to watch them before falling asleep.

* * *

Windsong walked quickly among the branches toward the site of the fight, he was worried about Starfire, the other scout hadn't answered him since he had heard his fall.

Once back, he carefully searched, but there was little sign of the other man, he saw the broken branches and a spot where he might have landed, Reaching out to a spot on the dirt, he looked at the blood on his fingertips. The leaves were disturbed, but it was as if a windstorm had stirred them, there was no trail. He cast out with his mind hoping for an answer, there was none, finally he turned and retraced his steps back to the Vale, maybe with more searchers they would find him.

On a boulder over Jade's camp Ghyr looked up, he heard Windsong, but he still wasn't happy with the scout and he was on guard over his bondmate and the woman who had helped him, he didn't bother to answer.

Windsong wasn't looking forward to facing the Elder's without Starfire. He hesitated near the entrance until Berol landed on his shoulder, then he entered the Vale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey just a little warning, there is a little hint of slash in this chapter, nothing too bad. I suppose it falls under the category of etc. Skip it if you want it's in the second half, but you'd lose a bit of the story. I've never judged anyone else some people are just made that way. Though I will say if something like that offends you, you should Probably not be reading Fanfiction for Mercedes Lackey, what do you think Vanyel was?**

Ch 3

And in tomorrow's

Morning

In the rosy arms

Of dawn.......

Starfire opened his eyes still not fully awake when he heard Ghyr.

:Starfire better: the bird asked.

"Huh" he moved and felt a stab of pain in his ribs, he also felt a warm body against his side :Who: he thought.

:Healer, helped you: Ghyr said.

He looked down and saw a mass of long black hair as he moved she awoke and looked up into his eyes. A green so pale it almost looked silver, he thought absently.

Jade felt the man move, it woke her up from her semi-doze and she looked up startled to see him watching her with pale blue eyes. "Oh, good morning" she said, not knowing what else to say.

He smiled "Good morning and thank you, Ghyr said you are a healer".

"Not really" she said absently still watching his face carefully. "They've just trained me, I have a slight talent for healing" she said.

"Then what are you, if not a healer" he asked.

"I'm a mage" she said sitting up. He could see the robe she was wearing now, a buff color he hadn't seen in the past.

He brushed back his hair, wincing as his hand brushed the bandage. He should be disturbed, usually a mage here meant an enemy trying to pry for treasures that didn't exist or for their charges, the beasts they protected. Sometimes they just wanted the power. But he felt no such inclination from her. He frowned slightly, he shouldn't be feeling anything from her at all Empathy wasn't one of his strong points.

At his wince she brushed the edge of his bandage lightly, checking to see it was staying in place "You've had a bad fall" she said looking back at the man.

He sat up, her cloak falling from him as he gingerly propped himself up against the rock, he looked down at himself in mild surprise.

"I had to cut it off" she said backing up from him and sitting at the other end of the bedroll.

"What" he asked.

"Your shirt, I'm sorry I had to cut it off,.I needed to check you for injuries and wrap your ribs" she said.

"That's alright" he said. He looked around quickly then back to her "Where are we".

"Not too far from where you fell" she said.

He frowned, remembering what had happened yesterday "What are you doing here" he asked her, waiting for her answer.

"I was told that this was a shortcut at least I think it was the shortcut, I could be lost" she said embarrassed to admit that.

He just nodded "Did you see Windsong".

"Who" she asked.

"My partner, we were on patrol" he said.

She shook her head "I only saw you and felt the levinbolt, that's what got my attention" she said.

"Yes, the mage" he said.

"Where is he" she asked.

"He's dead" was all he said.

She bit her lip watching him warily, it was one thing to sleep next to him when he was injured and unaware. She wouldn't have been able to do so with any other man even in these conditions. Not since that night, she thought. The night she had discovered her gift.

If she hadn't been dreaming of him the last year, she probably would have been frightened even now, when he was in no condition to hurt her. But she felt like she knew him and trusted him to some degree. Probably a stupid thing to do, she thought to herself. He's no dream, she was becoming more aware of that as she watched him leaning against the stone watching her, a slight frown on his handsome face.

Great, I've frightened her he thought as he watched her back as far away from him as she could and still be on the bedroll. But the more he thought about it, he didn't think she was truly frightened, it felt more like wariness, and an old habit. He frowned, why was he feeling what she felt. Oh, he thought a suspicion creeping into his mind, no we can't be, he thought. We've only just met. Things like that didn't happen so fast did they, he wondered.

She was beautiful, her face fine boned with high cheekbones that wouldn't have been out of place among his people or the Shin'a'in, though her skin was far too pale and he had never seen eyes quite like hers. Such an unusual color, he thought losing himself in her eyes.

Oh, she hugged herself recognizing the look in his eyes, but this time for some reason, it didn't make her want to run screaming, the way she had always felt before. It was surprising, but she liked looking at him too, something she rarely did. She had found if you didn't look a man in the eyes, they were less likely to bother you.

I wouldn't mind if he bothered me, the thought shocked her out of her trance and she looked down blushing. "Sorry" she mumbled. "I've never seen a hawkbrother before, I didn't mean to stare".

He started and frowned, feeling her withdraw from him, someone has hurt her, he thought to himself. He wished he knew who, he had an impulse to strangle the man. "I was staring too" he said quietly willing her to look at him again.

She glanced up at him through her hair, then looked away again.

He needed to distract her "What does it mean" he asked.

"What" she looked at him in surprise.

"The color of your robes" he said pointing at her robe where she was twisting it.

"Oh" she said opening her hand and smoothing it out. "It's the color of my school".

"School" he asked.

"Yes, I'm a white winds mage" she said.

He frowned, somehow that sounded familiar.

"Most of the mage schools were started by humans, but this one was started by one of the Lizard folk" she said.

"A Heratasi" he asked surprised.

"Is that what they are called".

He nodded, he knew they occasionally produced mages, but he had never heard of one starting a human mage school, they usually avoided outsiders.

"The mage I killed, he wore a dark red robe" he said.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's Blood Mountain" she said with a shiver. "Very bad, they use blood magic" she said.

He had thought he had felt that taint in the bolts, that the mage had flung at him.

* * *

Windsong was not happy. Sundance had called for an informal council when he had reported Starfire missing. They had made him go over every detail of how he had lost him and now he had been sent to scrub the dishes because of his conduct. They blamed him for it, he sighed. He knew they were right, he was too impulsive and should have listened to Starfire when he had warned him not to confront the men. He just hated doing dishes, and now who knew when they would let him go on patrol. Sundance had mentioned that it would be good for him to take some remedial lessons from the scoutmaster in discipline. At least they were going to let him join the search party.

Sundance frowned out into the darkness beyond the window of his ekele.

"Stop looking so worried Ashke" Firedance said to the other man.

He looked at Firedance "I don't like it Windsong said there was blood on the ground".

"Starfire can take care of himself, he's been pulling himself out of trouble since he was a small boy. I bet he's lolling around somewhere with the best of all things at his disposal, You remember when he got that bird, he just snuck out without telling a soul and he comes back with a hawk eagle, who ever gets one of those" he said shaking his head.

"I'd think you'd be a little more worried, he's your brother" Sundance said. "Damn we can't really afford to lose another mage".

Firedance walked over to his lover and massaged his shoulders "He's my brother and I know him, besides there 's nothing we can do until morning anyway" he looked at Sundance a gleam in his eyes "There's a lot of time to waste until then, wouldn't you rather do something other than pace and worry" he asked.

Sundance shook his head with a slight grin "You have any ideas".

"I can think of a few" Firedance said hugging the other man.

* * *

Starfire closed his eyes and touched head gently.

"Does it hurt" she asked.

"A little bit, what's your name anyway. I can't just call you mage or hey you" he said.

She looked up from rummaging in her pack "Oh, my name's Jade" she said, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

"Mine's Starfire" he said watching as she picked up a pot from the fire and poured hot water over the powder from the packet in a cup, before stirring it. "What's that" he asked.

"Willowbark" she said handing the cup to him, she laughed at the look on his face. "It's not that bad, I've added some other things to it to make it taste better, trust me".

He held the cup smelling the steam rising from it, he blew then sipped, not bad he thought. He looked up to watch her sitting with a pleased expression on her face.

"I do, you know" he said.

"What" she asked.

"Trust you, or I wouldn't be sitting here with you or drinking this" he said raising the cup slightly before taking another sip.

"Oh, I've never poisoned anyone" she said.

"I don't think you could" he said watching her over the edge of the cup. Something he said, bothered her, she was quiet the rest of the day, even when she thanked Ghyr for the rabbit he had caught for their supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

You'll come upon

Your sorrows

And you'll find they'll still

Be gone..........

That night she banked the fire and looked over at the bedroll where Starfire was lounging, he grinned at her look. He patted the spot next to him and said "There's room if you want to join me".

She shook her head and he sighed "Don't worry I don't bite".

"Alright" she said, she knew she was being silly, it was just the old fears. She stiffly laid down next to him, her back to him, she stiffened a bit when he put his arm around her. He covered them both with the cloak.

"What's the matter" he asked softly from behind.

"I did kill a man once" she said softly.

She felt him start, then he said "How did it happen".

She shifted and he brought one arm under her head to cushion it "Thanks, I was thirteen, it was about seven years ago".

"You're twenty" he asked surprised.

"Yes, why do you ask".

"I'm only seventeen" he said.

"Oh, a younger man" she teased.

"Yes, but does that matter" he asked, she could feel his breath soft on her neck.

"Well, I was thirteen when it happened" she quickly said, not answering his question.

He smiled at her back and settled down to listen.

I was traveling with my parents to go to court for the first time, my sister Dani was going to be presented, but I was still a little too young. We were traveling with a trade caravan, my father wasn't wealthy, we mostly only had the title and a little land. He felt we would be safer with a larger group and the guards they could hire" she sighed. "He was wrong".

"What happened" Starfire asked softly.

"About two weeks out we were attacked, I'm still not entirely sure what they were after. I think I was only an afterthought" she was quiet for a long time before adding. "I was riding a new horse father had given me, if I had been in the wagon with mother and Dani I would have been safe enough, but I was riding near the edge and they grabbed my reins and took me with some of them".

She breathed deeply trying to remove herself from the memories that welled up, she trembled a bit with the remembered emotion. She was able to calm herself when she felt him hug her tighter. She leaned back drawing strength from his warmth before continuing. "They, hurt me" she said quietly.

"You don't have to continue" he said.

"I think I do, I've never spoken about this to anyone, my family knows, but I've never talked about it". She felt his nod and continued "When the first one was doing, what he did... something happened, I snapped and something filled me, I just wanted him to stop and I threw it all at him, the anger, fear, rage. And it became real. He backed up and I threw it at him, I still remember his screams as he burned. The others ran. My father and the guards found me the next day, by the man I had killed".

"It wasn't your fault" he said.

"Yes it was, as horrible as that man was, I didn't really want to kill him".

He was quiet for a time, then said "There is a story among my people, it happened to K'Treva. A herald from Valdemar, you know what that is" he asked.

"Yes, they sometimes pass through Rethwellen on their way to the King's court" she said.

"This was long ago, this herald was also a mage and felt magic used, mostly untrained and with haste" he said.

"What did he find" Jade asked.

"He was a she, and she found A young man dead, and another nearly, he had slit his wrists when he had slain his lover by accident, he couldn't control an untrained gift and it got away from him. He blamed himself".

"But that's not his fault, it was an accident" she said.

"Yes, the Herald took the man to her friends in Trevar's, they healed and trained him and finally convinced him to live. He found his life bonded and devoted his life to righting a wrong he felt he had done" he said.

"Oh" she said, and he could feel her thinking about what he said.

"I think I've done something similar to that" she said thoughtfully.

"I had gotten that feeling" he said.

"My family was afraid of me, they found a school of the White Winds on the way to court and left me there" she said.

"I think they just wanted you trained, with a violently awakened gift, it would have been important to have it trained" he said.

"I know, but it was still hard" she said softly.

* * *

The next morning the search party left the Vale, Windsong led them to the last point he had found signs of Starfire. Sundance knelt running his hand over the ground and opening his shield to look at the ground with his magesight, a dull red residue flared under his sight, Blood magic he thought with disgust. He looked up at Windsong "Where was the mage".

"Starfire killed him, but not before the mage struck his shields, I think the force knocked him from the branch" Windsong said.

"That's something anyway, if his shields held" at the other man's puzzled look, he added. "No contamination". Windsong nodded.

Sundance stood and turned looking at the ground where the leaves had been disturbed, the residue of another cleaner magic clung to the leaves, glowing faintly to his sight, he was glad they hadn't waited another day, the trail would have been gone by then, but he could still follow this trail. He looked back at Windsong "What happened to the other mage" he asked.

"What other mage, I've accounted for all the men we saw" he said.

"There was another here" he paused, trying to get the feel of the mage that left the trace. "She, there was a woman here" he said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, I never saw her" he said.

"It doesn't matter, we can follow this trail" They hadn't been walking long when they came to a hillside studded with large boulders, they got a whiff of smoke from a fire and heard the glad cry of Starfire's bird welcoming them.

Jade woke out of a sound sleep, confused for a moment by the warm skin under her cheek, Oh, she thought sleepily Starfire, it was Starfire. She felt no urge to move, she had never felt better and didn't want anything to change. Then she heard Starfire's bird, she sat up looking through the gap in the stones, Starfire, she thought, confused, but she knew it wasn't him and there were several of them, all looking through the gap at her. Most were dressed as Starfire had been, but one had white hair that glowed in the morning light.

:Who are you: she sent.

There was a movement within the stones, Sundance squinted trying to see who was there. Black hair, it was the woman, the one who had Starfire. He could feel the other's presence and knew he had to be careful, he didn't want her to harm him.

Then he heard her mindvoice, she sounded a little frightened. That wasn't good.

* * *

Starfire was content to just lay there holding her in his arms, when she woke, he knew she would withdraw and keep her distance. He would take what he could get. He was almost certain now, it was a lifebond. He had felt everything she did as she told him the story and he hoped he had said the right thing to help her heal, for both their sakes.

Ghyr grumbled and said :They are coming:

:Who: he asked.

:Sundance and scouts, Windsong too: the bird said.

Oh, they brought in Sundance. They must have been really worried, he thought with a slight grin. Then he realized, Jade, they would probably feel her presence, he would have to protect her from anyone jumping to conclusions, especially with Windsong.

He smiled when he felt her awaken and not move, he kept still, not daring to move or break the spell. He felt a moment of hope, maybe things would work out, then Ghyr called out a greeting and she sat up. He sighed and rubbed his face. He felt her stiffen and looked around her to see Sundance frowning back at them.

:Heyla Sundance, could you come back later. Maybe next week: he sent to his brother's Ashke.

Sundance grinned :Firedance said you'd end up lolling around with the best of all things, but I didn't believe him:

:Well you'll have to tell him he's right, he's always right, just ask him: Starfire said.

Sundance laughed :If you can joke, you're fine:

Starfire smiled, he knew that this time he had gotten the best of all things, he thought, looking at his lifebonded. He would have to be careful though, she was still wounded.

A twinge in his ribs reminded him that he was too.

:Who is the Woman: Sundance asked.

:My lifebonded: he sent in a tight connection to Sundance, he didn't think she was ready for the news that she was stuck with him, not yet anyway.

:Your what: he looked to see Sundance's jaw drop in shock.

:My lifebonded: he said again evenly.

* * *

Jade stared out at the frowning man, this doesn't look good, she thought. She was at the point of trying to wake Starfire, when the man suddenly laughed and she felt Starfire move behind her. Oh good, he'll tell them I didn't hurt him. The thought of hurting him made her a little sick, she would never be able to do it not even to save her life.

The thought surprised her, she had only just met him, well at least in person, she remembered the dreams and blushed and looked down at her hands, she was wringing her robes again. She looked up to see the man's jaw drop and he stared. He would shake his head like he didn't quite believe what he was hearing and she wondered just what Starfire was saying to the man.

She felt Starfire try to sit up and she turned to help him. He squeezed her hand and continued to hold it, pulling her back against himself with his arms around her.

She closed her eyes, content, but then she opened them quickly, she didn't know these others. She started and stiffened slightly as she saw the man with the white hair kneeling in the gap between the two stone.

"Don't worry, he's a friend" he whispered in her ear.

"A little more than a friend, family perhaps" the man said pointing to the primary feather woven into his braid.

"You did it" Starfire said, delighted. He smiled widely, holding a hand out to his new brother.

"Yes, it was a long time coming" Sundance said.

"How long have you two been together anyway" he asked, propping his chin on Jade's shoulder. He smiled when she didn't stiffen.

Sundance eyed the byplay and answered "since before we took our use names, we chose ones that were similar to show our closeness" he said.

"I had wondered about that" he said.

Sundance looked back at the other scouts and said ruefully "We could sit here and gossip all day, or we could go back to the Vale and get you checked out" he pointed at the bandages around Starfire's chest.

"That sounds good, she's coming with me" he said.

"As an Elder, I'll allow it, considering the circumstances" he said.

Starfire nodded and turned to Jade "Would you like to see my home" he asked gently. He smiled at her nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm beginning to think this story is cursed, or at least the computer is. I'm sorry with all the problems with this and hope to finally have it all fixed. Hope is good. And yeah, I agree about breaking up scenes, it's been bugging me, I'll figure something out.**

Ch 5

And one day you'll find

Forever

A friend who's soul

Is True..........

Jade walked through the forest with Starfire, with his injured ribs, he couldn't go the way he usually did and she certainly wouldn't have been able to follow if he had, though the scouts followed them from the branches and scouted ahead, they would have plenty of warning if anything dangerous came near, and with three mages, they would be able to handle most things.

"What is it" she asked Starfire.

"What" he looked over to her in question.

"The Vale, I've heard of them, but the stories vary so wildly"

He grinned, he could imagine. "Nothing so wild as I think you've heard, no wild orgies, though the parties can be fun when we have them".

"Oh" she said.

He laughed "You almost sound disapointed" he teased her.

She shook her head quickly "No, I don't want to do that with anyone else", she stopped in shock as she realised what she had said. The silence fell between them and her face burned, she couldn't believe she said that, the longer he was quiet the more sure she was that he wasn't interested and she wasn't sure whether that made her heart break or relieved her.

"I'd like that" he finally said.

She glanced at him from under her hair "What" she asked softly, she was going to make him say it, she didn't know men well and she wanted to know.

* * *

Starfire had been shocked, waves of glee and terror ran through him, what if she took it back, he didn't dare say anything at first, but finally he couldn't just let her stand there without out knowing what he thought, he had answered her. She looked confused at his answer, poor baby, he thought, he couldn't help it.

He walked slowly towards the spot she had stopped and gently pushed her hair from her face. She stared at him with wide eyes, and he felt the waves of terror and joy coming from her. It matched his own feelings. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead then he steped back and said "Only when you're ready, you decide".

Jade closed her mouth as he backed up, she didn't understand. Since that night she had watched men, warrily, like you would watch something that could harm you if you let it. She had learned to keep them back, and not collect their interest, how to avoid them. And still she had watched.

The few times she had gathered interest from a man, she had to resort to scaring them off with magic. Something she had the feeling wouldn't work with Starfire, he was a mage himself. But, for the first time she didn't want him to go, just the thought of it tore her to shreds, but still, a part of her still held the walls of protection and she didn't know how to go past them.

He felt her inner struggle, and sighed. It would take time, but he could be patient. She was more important. And now there was hope.

Sundance watched the two from where he was following them, he had dropped back to watch and give them a little privacy. He believed Starfire about the lifebond, he would certainly recognise one if anyone could. All the signs were there.

He frowned, but what was wrong with the girl, he could see her struggle as she held herself back from Starfire. And Starfire let her, he had never held back from something he wanted in his life, he must know something they didn't. He shook his head, he would talk to Starfire later, when he could get him alone.

* * *

The Vale was beautiful, and Jade stayed near Starfire as she stared as each new wonder revealed itself. "how do you find your way" she asked as they made yet another turn in the path towards his Ekele.

"I know the paths" he said shugging. He looked over at her frown and laughed "Don't worry, you'll learn, and If you get lost there is always a Heratasi to guide you, they love to help".

"Oh" she said wonder in her voice, people like the founder of her school, she couldn't wait to meet them.

He laughed again "Just tell them about you mageschool's founder and you'll have friends for life". He frowned slightly as another thought came to him, he wondered how to warn her without making her run for the hills. "Jade" he said softly.

"Yes" she said looking up from some particularly large flowers, she frowned at the look on his face. "What's wrong" she asked.

"I have to warn you, they are terrible matchmaker's. Once they find out about how we feel for each other, I'm afraid they will be planning a campaign to get us together" he paused, waiting for her response.

She laughed and he relaxed "I think we might just need that help" she said ruefully. "You know I want to be with you don't you" she asked wistfully.

He nodded and took her hand leading her down the path to his Ekele. Once there, she looked up the ladder. "What's this" she asked.

"My ekele, it's where I live when I'm not on patrol with the scouts" he said, waiting for her reaction.

She looked at him and nodded, waiting for him to go on.

"I'd like it if you stayed here" he said.

"In the guest room" she asked.

He shook his head "No, I'd like you to sleep with me, Like we did in the forest, nothing you don't want to do" he added quickly at the surprise on her face.

Jade thought about it while he waited, it appealed to her and she was tired of being alone, without him. And if something happened, well, she kind of hoped it would. "Alright" she said softly and smiled back at his large grin.

* * *

While she was in a nearby bathing pool, Starfire was getting the sleeping room ready for two. He looked up surprised to see Sundance leaning against the doorway watching him with a thoughtful look on his face.

Once he saw he had Starfire's attention, Sundance walked in the room looking at his preparations "A little premature don't you think" he asked.

"Small steps, that's how I'm taking it" he said looking down at the cushion in his hand.

"What's the matter with the girl" Sundance asked.

Starfire dropped the cushion and sat looking up at Sundance "Sit brother, this may take awhile".

"It's not as bad as that is it" he teased Starfire.

Starfire looked glum "I think it might be, She was raped, her first and only time and her gift awakened then, she killed the man" he said flatly.

"Damn" Sundance swore softly.

Starfire looked up at that "Exactly" He stared off into space for a moment, then a slight smile hovered on his lips banishing his glum expression. "She's coming" he said.

"Then I'll be going, she'll be more comfortable without a stranger being here" he said, walking to the door. He turned and looked back at Starfire "You might want to take her to the king stag to get our language, she'll feel better if she can understand us" he said before leaving.

Starfire was still sitting on the cushions when she entered, wearing one of the robes the Heratasi always left by the pools.


End file.
